A Force Of Nature
by Lucifer's Nightmare
Summary: A young boy mysteriously becomes a Gallade along with his favourite Pokemon, a Gardevoir. They find themselves in a strange facility, secrets hidden around them... R&R, Please. Rating may change. ADOPTED BY CYBER ANGEL ROWAN.
1. Chapter 1

**A Force of Nature**

"Speech"  
_Telepathy_

CHAPTER 1

The sensation of waking wasn't soft and gentle, like it normally was. It was jerky and painful, light searing his retina's and forcing him into wakefulness. As he blinked and squinted, a strange sensation brought the thought 'an out-of-body experience' to mind. He sat up, resting his palms against the bed he was lying on. A strange feeling caused him to examine his fingers, and was confronted with some kind of green hand that merged with his forearm smoothly. He shook his head thinking that it must be some sort of strange-experience-induced hallucination. As he examined his forearm more closely, he discovered that it was no hallucination. As thought struck him, his hand went to his head. It was curved. He had a horn. Bloody hell. He was a... A... Pokemon?

But which one? His sudden elation turned to more pressing matters. Why was he here? What was happening? And most importantly, who was he? His musings were interrupted by a quiet voice that echoed in his mind like it was a tunnel. Was it a voice?

_Hello? Hello, anyone ine there? Will? _The voice brought back a memory of a Ralts. And of his name. Will. That was his name.

"Yeah?" Will whispered suspiciously. "Who's there?"

_It's me, Psyche. _The voice cried joyously. _Can you let me in?_

"Uh, sure." Will said. "Here you go."

He yanked the door open and a Gardevoir floated in. Almost immediately she swept past him. _Will? Will, where are you? _Will tapped her on the shoulder. Exasperated, she turned to face him. _What? What do you want? What have you done with Will?_

"Um, I am Will." Will told her. She frowned. _No you're not. You're a Gallade._

So thats what he was. A Gallade. He grabbed Psyche's soldiers and shook her. Unconsciously, his mind reached out and contacted her's. _I am Will! I am a Pokemon Trainer! I did nearly beat the Elite Four, I did evolve you into a Gardevoir from a Ralts!_

Will panted heavily as Psyche merely stared at him in shock. _So you _are _Will! _Psyche stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Will hugged her back, grinning. The red fins on each of their chest's slapped against each other and they both gasped in surprise. The fin's were incredibly sensitive, inducing both pleasure and pain. They both blushed and looked away before a voice erupted over the loudspeakers.

"_Hello there, Will, Gardevoir." _The voice said smoothly. "_Welcome to the Rehabilitation Centre for Humans-Turned-Pokemon. I hope you enjoy."_

"So this is common?" Will asked sceptically. "I doubt that."  
"_Really? You find it that hard to believe?_" The voice asked them smoothly. "_The legendaries call us their idea of a joke."_

"So, you're one too?" Will asked. "What kind of Pokemon are you?"  
"_I-I'm a Lucario." _The voice said. "_And it is pretty amazing, having the ability to fire off Aura Spheres whenever I want."_

"Okay," Will said, barely holding back impatience. "Now, where _exactly _are we?"  
"_It would probably easier if you come to my office." _The voice said. "_One of my friends will be  
there shortly. Bye!"_

Psyche had been silent throughout, but now she rested her head on Will's shoulder and sighed. _Will, there's something I need to tell you. _Will turned to her and spoke directly to her  
mind. _What is it? _Before she could reply though, a Sceptile entered, motioning for them  
to follow. Several questions directed toward the Sceptile later, Will gave up on trying to speak with the Pokemon and turned his attention back to Psyche. _So, what did you want to tell me? _Psyche sighed before replying. _You see- _Before she could continue though, the Sceptile motioned for them to enter an office. Will gave Psyche a wry smile. They entered.

"Hello, hello!" Lucario cried and motioned for them to sit down. "Tea? Coffee?"

Both Will and Psyche refrained. The Lucario shrugged, and sat down, pulling his chair closer to them both.

"Now can you tell us where we are?" Will asked, exasperated. The Pokemon thought before replying.

"Well... Fine." Lucario muttered serenely. "You are currently directly under Spear Pillar, in Mt. Coronet."

Will sat there dumbfounded. "So, what now?" He said. "Are we free to go?"

The Lucario fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, you _could _go, but our benefactors wouldn't like it. They want to observe your strength levels first."

"And then we can go?"

"Yes."

"Okay, lets do it."

Psyche had misgivings. _I don't think thats a good idea Will._Will frowned. _Why not? We're free to go right after. Besides, its not like they're going to hurt us. _Psyche sighed and nodded. Will gave her an encouraging smile. "Alright, we'll do it."

The Lucario grinned. "Thanks. Now if you'll follow me, we can get started straight away."

Lucario led them through a brightly lit hallway, going down and down. Eventually it led them out into a cavern, and Lucario turned to face them. "Alrigh , your first opponent will be a Graveler. You'll take turns in fighting, and we only want you to fight er... lets say, five opponents each?" Both of Psyche and Will nodded, and Will walked forward. A scared looking Graveler walked in from the other end. Sighting Will, it uttered its name threateningly and charged forward. Will dodged to the side and performed a Night Slash, impacting directly onto the Graveler's back. Roaring the Pokemon spun and and loosed a large rick from its chest. It clipped Will's shoulder, and before he could react, another fired. Desparate, Will dodged and focussed on the Graveler intensely. It's form _quivered, _before shaking violently and dropping to the ground, unconscious.

Will sighed loudly, and made his tired way back through the door on the other side of the cavern. Exhaustedly, he dropped into a chair. He nodded at Psyche and, bestowing a smile upon him, she floated gracefully outside. Will stared after her regretfully. He hoped she didn't get hurt.  
_

_Alright, yeah, its probably a bit crappy, but its my first attempt at Romance and I did my best. I haven't written for a while, and if something feels a bit off, tell me. I really need some constructive criticism._

_Peace Out_

_L.N._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Force Of Nature **

"Speech"  
_Telepathy/Thoughts  
__

CHAPTER 2

As Psyche floated there, in the cavern, the tips of her gown brushing the dusty floor, she considered Will. Before he had just been a human with a mass of chestnut hair and wild look in his differently coloured eyes. One a dark, mysterious blue and the other a light, joky grey. She had seen him get angry before, but it never lasted long. Now that he was a Gallade, though, all that was gone. Except for the eyes... and in that moment when their fins had touched, she had felt something, someth-

"RHYYYYHOOOORN!" A thunderous roar interrupted her pondering thoughts and Psyche looked up to see - obviously- a Rhyhorn charging towards her, its tip glowing and spinning, white energy outlets flashing randomly. She frowned as it roared once again, and Psyche held up one delicate hand and, very simply, stopped him. He was held back by an invisible force. The angered Pokemon frowned, growling deep in its throat, before backing off and trying a different direction. Psyche merely raised a hand and _pushed._

The Rhyhorn was thrown violently against the wall, slamming none too gently to the ground after. It got up and shook itself, but Psyche just gestured upward. Rhyhorn slammed against the roof of the cavern and dropped to the floor again. The world around him was wobbling, everything pink and purple. He staggered woozily, and shook his head. But that _damn _Gardevoir moved her hand and he felt himself thrown, as if picked up by a hand and chucked as if were no lighter than the rock's he destroyed.

Psyche was almost enjoying this, forcing the poor Pokemon to be thrown and slammed and whacked into the cavern's surfaces. She could have laughed, it was so easy. A simple Psychic move and the stupid Rhyhorn was defeated. She fought the urge to laugh as it lay there, beaten and broken. With a small grin on her face, Psyche made her way back through the cavern entrance.

Will sat, dumbfounded, as Psyche floated back into the room. She looked anything _but _exhausted as she sat floated over to him, her flashing red eyes _daring _him to do better. Oh, so it was a competition now? Will'd show her, he'd defeat this next Pokemon in less than... 8.37 minutes, which was how long it had taken Psyche to defeat the Rhyhorn. He leapt up, elbows at the ready, and all of a sudden it struck him how _stupid _it was. Here he was, saying to himself he'd beat his best friend's time at defeating an opponent, and telling himself that '_his elbows were ready_'. He felt like a lunatic, but he was forced to get back in the ring as the next Pokemon was brought out.

The Machoke in front of him roared, beating its chest, and throwing its alligator-like head back. The Pokemon's power save belt was gone, and the Pokemon looked like it could take down Chuck Norris with a single punch. And that meant this dude was pow-er-FUL. It advanced upon him and, withought warning, swept its foot low in an obvious Low Kick attack. Will jumped slightly over it, but he wasn't prepared for the Karate Chop that slammed into his face. Will spat blood, angry.

_Dammit, how am I gonna take this guy down? He just got me down in a single punch, and I wasn't even ready for it! There's gotta be a way I can kill this guy! _Abruptly, Will found himself thinking that the Pokemon was going to try the same thing again. He frowned, but when the Pokemon darted forward and Low Kicked him, Will Teleported to the other side of the cavern. _So sometimes I can know what they're thinking? Perfect. _Will focussed, trying to figure out what the powerful Machoke was thinking. He got nothing. Nada. Zilch. Well, you can't win every time.

Will charged forward, a PP-Powered Slash phrased in his mind. PP was what gave the attack enough energy to physically make lights and colours and sounds. Otherwise, he'd just be hitting the thing with his elbows, and that would have no effect at all. PP was the only thing that gave moves their damaging effect. The Machoke spun round, executing a Knife Hand technique **(A.N. Techniques are attacks used WITHOUT PP.) **which Will easily dodged under, slamming the powered Slash attack into Machoke's chest, sending it flying backward.

Will grinned and raced forward, this team with a Leaf Blade powering up. He stopped a few metres before the Machoke released the Leaf Blade. Out of nowhere, stiff leaves, edges razored, flashed toward the Machoke, striking the Machoke across the face and body. Blood leaked out of the wounds and the Machoke panted heavily, and Will grinned ever so slightly. He focussed, and the Machoke quivered. After that, it fainted, forced to fight beyond its limit.

Now grinning widely, Will made his proud way back into the room where Psyche and Lucario were. _How log was I out there? _He sent to Psyche. She stirred and looked at a stopwatch Lucario was holding. Gesturing, it floated over to her, and she barely glanced at it before looking back at Will. _Nine minutes and 53 seconds. Pretty good. _Will scowled in response, sitting down in a strop. Psyche raised an eyebrow, before she was called back into the cavern to fight an invigorated looking Medicham.

Psyche considered whether to taunt the Medicham, but eventually decided against it. She was already going to suffer an intense beating, so whay make it worse? With a vicious grin, she approached the Pokemon. Who knew that she, the gentle, loving Gardevoir Psyche, had such a long and bloody violent streak?  
_

_I'll let you off this time and post up a Chapter, but please, at least one review per chapter? Pleeeaaaasssseeee? Anywy, I think I'm going to skip the rest of the fights, cos' they're getting kind of boring. Anyways, R 'n' R! Oh, and what do you think of the characters so far?_

_Peace Out._

_L.N._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Force Of Nature**

Ghosthead8503: Thanks!… I think…

"Speech"  
_"Phone Speech" _  
_Telepathy/Thoughts  
__

CHAPTER 2

After what seemed like a day, yet was only a few hours, both Will and Psyche had finished their fights. While Will was exhausted and gasping for breath, obviously in need of a Poke center, Psyche was merely examining some bruises she had received in a few fights. Lucario was impressed with both of them and had excused himself to talk to their benefactor.

"Hello?" Lucario whispered tentatively into the phone. "Mr. G?"

_"Yes? What do you want?"_

"Um... the uh, the Pokemon have finished their fights, sir."

_"Good. Allow them to leave."_

"Um, sir? What do you mean? There was a plan!"

_"Do not presume to tell me what I am doing, Lucario. The plan has changed. Allow them to leave."_

"Very well, sir. I'll tell them immediately."

_"Good."_

Lucario turned off the phone and placed it in his waist satchel. He leaned against the wall, paws rubbing his eyes and slide to the floor until he was sitting. He rubbed his paws against his eyes and sighed. Sometimes he hated his job. He slowly raised himself to his feet and stepped back into the room where Will and Psyche were situated. He massaged his temples and decided to be a bit more spritely. Grimacing in a smile that seemed fake even to him, Lucario clapped Will on the back.

"Well, you're free to go. We'll set you off in Solaceon Town." Lucario informed them, the smile now slightly more natural.

"Solaceon? Why?" Will asked, confused.

Lucario frowned. "I... I don't understand the question."

"I'm just asking, why Solaceon? It's not that hard, you know."

"Uh... just random I suppose." Lucario muttered edgily.

Will nodded uncertainly, before shrugging and following Lucario back up the brightly lit passage way. After taking a great many twists and turns, Lucario turned left and pressed a button that caused a door to slide open, revealing a truck. Lucario gestured for them to get in the back. Will gave him a _look _that clearly said; "Why in god's name are we getting in the back of that thing?" Lucario shrugged and said, "It's the fastest way to Solaceon. Besides, why not." Will shrugged, but elongated his elbows just in case. Lucario got in the back with Will and Psyche to 'make sure they were okay once they got to Solaceon.

Will, now that they could finally talk, turned to Psyche and asked with his mind; _So, what was it you wanted to tell me? _Psyche glanced edgily at Lucario before replying. _Its just that… Well… Will, I l- I l-… Will, I- Never mind… _Immediately after saying this, Psyche floated to the back of the truck and created a barrier, shielding her and causing her to become invisible. Will sat, confused, at the back of the truck with his legs dangling off the end. As he sat, turning over thoughts in his mind, Lucario joined him at the front and sat beside him, giving him a hearty clap on the back.

"Well, we're here." He said cheerfully. Will turned, confused. "Already? That was quick."

Lucario shrugged and called for the Pokémon in the driver's seats to stop. After cries of confirmation, the truck slowed down and stopped. Will jumped off eagerly, slightly unsteady on his legs. He cursed the fact that even Pokémon can get pins and needles. Psyche glided past him, avoiding his eyes and stopped in the small town. Will turned around to ask Lucario if they were in danger of captivity, but the truck was already heading back to Mt. Coronet. Will shrugged and turned back towards the town, only to duck under a Luxury Ball that hd suddenly flown toward him. A trainer with a growling Houndoom by her side was standing with an Ultra Ball in her hand.

"Alright Devian, use Flamethrower!" The girl cried. Swearing in Poke', Will dodged to the side and charged forward. "Dodge, Devian, and continue with Flamethrower!" The canine Pokémon rolled to the side and continued the barrage of flames. Will leapt up and used Confusion. He focussed on the flaming Pokémon and waited for its form to waver. Nothing happened. Will swore and stepped back, surprised. "Okay Devian, finish it off with Fire Fang!" Before Will could react, Devian leapt forward and fastened it's blazing sabre-like tooth on Will's neck. Screaming, Will fell to one knee as Psyche stepped – or rather floated – in to help.

Raising her delicate arms, she activated her Magical Leaf attack. Purplish leaves lifted out of the ground and sped towards Devian. Unfortunately, a Poke Ball flew forward and released a Mightyena. The purple petals sliced into it, leaving several bleeding wounds. However, the Pokémon merely grinned evilly and stared hungrily at Psyche. "Okay Noira, use Sucker Punch on that Gardevoir! Devian, that's enough. Back off and use Flamethrower again!" Will, gasping, snarled and charged forward, fists glowing a dark red.

With a roar, he used Close Combat, the strengthened fists impacting against the Houndoom with the force of a truck. Crying in pain, the badly bruised Pokémon backed off, whimpering quietly. "Come on Devian, Flamethrower!" Will now realised he had the advantage of knowing what the Pokémon was going to do even as it got told. Devian took a deep breath and let out a blast of fierce flames. Will, sighing, combat rolled to the side and used Leaf Blade. The razored leaves flew forward toward Devian. "Cut off the Flamethrower and use an Ember on each one!" The girl yelled.

This, however, didn't stop them and they continued forward, now set on fire. There was nothing Devian could do, except brace itself. As they sliced into the Houndoom, it fainted. With a cry, the mystery girl returned both her Pokémon and snarled at them.

"Fine, you bastards. You won this time. But I'll be back!" Will couldn't help rolling his eyes at the cliché comment, then turned to Psyche, who had numerous cuts and scratches. _Are you okay? _Will asked anxiously. _Y-yeah. I jut need a berry and I'll be fine. _Will smiled thankfully, before he heard a male's voice, right behind him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Will turned to see a boy in a red and black cap with a Poke Ball on it. "I'm Ash. I can give you an escort to the Poke Centre if you want?"

Will nodded suspiciously. He knew they'd never make it without another battle if they didn't have a trainer with them. A few seconds later, both he and Psyche were being examined by a couple of Chansey's and Nurse Joy. Another few minutes later, and they were free to go. Kindly, Nurse Joy offered them Trainer immunity and room for the night, which they gladly accepted. Unfortunately, they soon realised that there was only one double bed.

_Oh, Goddammit._

Well, that really took it out of me. By the way, if there are any willing Beta Readers or whatever out there, please help me! And please review!

_Anyways, _

_Peace Out._

_L.N._


	4. Chapter 4

A Force Of Nature

Ghosthead8503: Thanks!

"Speech"

Telepathy/Thoughts

"_Phone Speech"_

CHAPTER 4

Will scratched the back of his head, incredibly annoyed. He tilted his head to the side and tried to imagine what would happen if they stole the mattress from another room, a single bed. But it wouldn't have fit in the room. Sighing, Will shook his head and lay down at the bottom of the bed. "Guess I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight." He rolled over and pressed up against the side. Psyche was already lying down, the duvet resting on her in such a position that Will had a clear view of her head and upper body. He quickly ducked his head under and curled up in order to keep most of his body heat in. With a loud yawn, Will felt himself drift into unconsciousness…

XXXXXX

_The world drifted slowly, purple lights twinkling in the moonlight. There was a purple thing, drifting towards him. Will felt himself propelled gently towards it, everything sluggish and slow. As he collided with the blob, a face broke out, smiling kindly. It didn't say anything, but a thin tendril reached out, sinuous purple skin sparkling in the light. It tapped him lightly on the forehead. Will heard a voice echoing around him. "_My Gift, To You…" _It seemed to say and as Will stayed there, suspended in the strange sky, the world around him sped up, the lights blurring until they grew black and there was some _thing, _with a giant gaping maw, eagerly begging for him to enter. Will tried to twist, to break from the things icy psychological grip, but to no avail. He slid into the thing, and the lights died._

XXXXXX

With a gasp, Will sat up straight, in a single moment noticing that he was _not _drenched in sweat, and that he was in fact in the same bed as Psyche. With an intake of breath and a blush, he slid out and padded quietly over to the door. With a gentle twist of the handle and pull, the door opened noiselessly, revealing a jumble of trainers, all sorts of experience levels, with several different kinds of Poke Ball clutched in fists. With shocked yells that immediately woke Psyche from her slumber, the boys, girls, men and women awoke. Stumbling around woozily, as one, they let out a yell of:

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" The underlay of voices revealed that not only were there young children of ten, but also older people of around thirty. Visibly, Will the Gallade sagged. This was before he heard Psyche behind him, at which point he flopped to the floor. He heard an angry growl as he lay there with his eyes firmly shut, followed by a myriad of confused mutters, which escalated into terrified screams. At these, Will leapt up with his eyes snapping open.

"What the Arceus was that?" He asked in astonishment. Psyche smiled smugly. _Never mind. Suffice to say they won't bother us for a while. _

With a confused and tentative shrug, he walked through the corridor and into the main room of the Poke Centre. On a sofa over on the other side of the room sat the boy from before, with a name that had something to do with fire… Ash? Soot? That was it, Soot. He glanced around, making sure that there were no Trainers around, before making his way over to Soot and his Pikachu, Psyche floating gracefully behind him. Soot glanced up at him from the book he was reading and grinned at them. Will managed to get a look at the title of it before Soot hurriedly stuffed in his backpack. _War and Peace _was all he saw, before Soot zipped up the bag.

"Don't tell Dawn, alright?" He asked. "You remember me, yeah? Ash?" Will nodded quickly, judging it best that he not tell Ash about the confusion of his name. "So, anyway, thanks for yesterday…" He said politely, with only a _bit _of mental encouragement from Psyche. Of course, all Ash heard was '_Gallade, Gal-gal Ade…' _The brow of the 13 year old boy furrowed. He scratched the back of his head anxiously and laughed. "Sorry, I uh, don't understand." With a roll of her eyes, Psyche contacted him mentally. _Just connect with him mentally, for Dialga's sake. _Will ignored her irritably, but did as she said. _What I meant was, uh, thanks for yesterday and all. _Ash frowned, a look on his face that said quite clearly: _Did your mind just mentally contact mine? _

Grimly, Will nodded. That was, he was looking grim, until two people burst in, a boy and a girl. The boy was heavily tanned with spiky black hair and the girl was pale, purple hair bursting down from her beanie hat. Will's Galladian instincts kicked in and he burst into action, elbows doubling in size and hands fisting. The two people skidded to a stop. However, the boy danced over the razor sharp blade and clasped Nurse Joy's hand, eyes shining brightly. He started spouting off some melodramatic romance poetry. Only until, however, he was stopped by a Croagunk, that had jammed its glowing purple finger into his rear. The Croagunk them proceeded to drag him out of the Poke Centre and towards the Day Care Centre. Will shook his head. Too crazy, too fast.

"Eh heh heh heh, ummm…" Ash said carefully. "This is Dawn, and the pervert who just got dragged off by a sarcastic Croagunk is Brock." Will nodded quietly, trying to avoid the eyes of an ogling Dawn, who was examining a Pokedex. Ash nudged her and she looked up, blushing. "Uh, yeah, I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup!" She said once her manners had kicked in. "And I just have to say, you two are _so cute, _it's unbelievable! Are you like, together or something?" Will coughed in self-conscious exasperation. _NO! Nothing like that. She was just my Pokémon before I became a Gallade… _Oh, damn. He had definitely not meant to say that. And by the looks Ash and Dawn were giving him, they had heard loud and clear.

With a nervous glance at Psyche, Will started edging nervously away, spouting mental excuses. But he could easily see the Poke Ball Dawn was drawing from her belt. Will frowned and elongated his elbows, preparing himself for a battle.

Okay, review and all that. Please. For the children…

_Peace Out,_

_L.N._


End file.
